The Cutie Mark Chronicles/Gallery
Cutie Mark Crusaders Scootaloo Ready To Jump.png|Scootaloo pumped up and ready to zipline CMC find a cannon-W 4.9560.png|Scootaloo the daredevil Scootaloo Oh this ain't good- W1.0325.png|A stuck Scootaloo Applejack and CMC s01e23.png Applejack angry at varmints s01e23.png Ducklings Crossing.png|Fluttershy helps some ducklings cross safely Fluttershy telling her story s01e23.png|Fluttershy telling her story to the Cutie Mark Crusaders Scootaloo never RD-W 2.1364.png Scootaloo ma pan story-W 2.1274.png Twilight_happy_S01E23.png|Happy! Twilight_joy_S01E23.png|Joy! Twilight_huh_S01E23.png|...Huh? Twilight_uh_oh_S01E23.png|...Uh oh... Watched_S01E23.png Are_you_okay_S01E23.png|"Are you okay?" Twilight_cute.png|*giggles*..yes scootaloo Huh-W 1.2997.png Scootaloo Wierd happened- W 5.6219.png Scootaloo RAINBOW DASH-W 1.0003.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles_16_9.png|Rainbow Dash's 20 % cooler Cutie Mark Sugar_Cube_Corner_S01E23.png Rainbow_blush_S01E23.png Rainbow_talks_S01E23.png Fluttershy_confess_S01E23.png Fluttershy_confess2_S01E23.png Pinkie_confess_S01E23.png Applejack_confess_S01E23.png Twilight confess S01E23.png Twilight_confess2_S01E23.png Pinkie_dive_S01E23.png Pinkie_thanks_S01E23.png Fluttershy_thanks_S01E23.png Rarity_thanks_S01E23.png Rainbow_collapsed_S01E23.png A big group hug S1E23.png|A big group hug Scootaloo EWWWW break- W 8.7114.png Cutie Mark Crusaders group hug S01E23.png Scootaloo_Wingless.png Scootaloo a song-W 2.6119.png Twilight_window_S01E23.png Twilight_Spike_S01E23.png Applejack: The city vlcsnap-2011-08-22-23h38m42s224.png YoungBigMacintosh.PNG Manehattan1.png Manehattan4.png Manehattan2.png|Filly Applejack in Manehattan Manehattan3.png vlcsnap-2011-08-22-23h39m00s201.png AuntOrange s1e23.png Young Applejack don't-W 1.5847.png Applejack with Bangs- W 1.7786.png|A young Applejack with bangs, with her city relatives. Young applejack home talk-W 1.9167.png Young Applejack so hungary-W 1.9987.png vlcsnap-2011-08-22-23h39m52s212.png apple.jpg Manehattan5.png vlcsnap-2011-08-22-23h40m38s165.png Filly Applejack and family s01e23.png AJ gets cutie mark.JPG|Applejack is awarded with her cutie mark. Fluttershy: The fields Fillyshy Flag Crash.png|Fluttershy as a filly about to crash into a flag Humiliated Fillyshy S1E23.png|Filly Fluttershy after being humiliated at Summer Flight Camp Fillyshy.png|Filly Fluttershy Fillyshy Looking Up.png|Dash to the rescue Filly Rainbow Dash shadow s01e23.png Filly Rainbow defending Fluttershy s01e23.png Rainbow Dash Filly.png|Filly Rainbow Dash before her first Sonic Rainboom. Filly Rainbow Dash ready to race S1E23.png|Filly Rainbow Dash prepares for the race and also a life changing moment Filly Fluttershy flag waver s01e23.png Fillyshy Falling.png|Fillyshy falling from a cloud Bed of butterflies s01e23.png So Many Wonders.png|Fillyshy amazed by her surroundings Bees close-up s01e23.png MLP FIM - Fluttershy Filly.png|Filly Fluttershy. Filly Fluttershy So Many Wonders s01e23.png|Fillyshy singing with animals surrounding her Filly Fluttershy calming critters s01e23.png|Don't be scared little bunnies Fillyshy surrounded by her new friends S1E23.png|Fillyshy surrounded by her new friends Fluttershy's cutie mark appears S01E23.jpg|...and her new cutie mark. Rarity: The rock Rarity1 S01E23.png Rarity spectacular! S01E23.png|"They need to be spectacular!" Fillyrarity.PNG|Rarity as a filly, designing costumes for a school play. Young Rarity sad- W 1.0063.png|A rather sad young Rarity. Filly Rarity Forest.png|Roaming Rarity! Rarity bored.png|Filly Rarity gets dragged by her horn through the woods Filly Rarity Desert.png|Filly Rarity gets dragged by her horn through the desert Filly Rarity Mountains.png|Filly Rarity gets dragged by her horn over the mountains Filly Rarity Rock.png|Filly Rarity slams into Tom (or not) Rarity Jaw Drop.jpg|Young Rarity stares in awe before her destiny... Rarityrock.png|Rarity and the rock. Rarity Rock Encounter.PNG|Rarity is not pleased her destiny is a rock Rock opens to gems S1E23.png|A rock may be your destiny, but that seems pretty good to me... Rarity Happy.png|Happy Rarity Rarity school play s1e23.png Rarity daww S01E23.png rarity gets cutie mark.JPG|Rarity gets her cutie mark. Twilight Sparkle: The exam Filly Twilight and Heartstrings clone s01e23.png Twilight Sparkle Cute S1 E23.jpg Twilight Sparkle Cute2 S1 E23.jpg Royal guards trumpeting s01e23.png Royal guards fanfare s1e23.png Celestia rising s01e23.png Princess Celestia shine glory-W 1.9029.png|Princess Celestia Shining glory. Twilight reading book S01E23.png|A young Twilight as seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight_Sparkle_Causal_S1_E23.png Twilight Sparkle parents S1E23.png Twilight's parents- W 1.6698.png|Twilight's Mother and Father. Twilight Sparkle's Dad.jpg|Twilight's dad. Twilight Sparkle's Mom.jpg|Twilight's mom. Twilight_Sparkle_Dance2_S1_E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_Dance_S1_E23.png Twilight Sparkle flashback nervous entrance exam S1E23.png|Twilight Sparkle worried Twilight_Sparkle_Nervous_S1_E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_Nervous2_S1_E23.png Filly Twilight with Spike egg s01e23.png Spike egg close-up s01e23.png Saddeehfacccce.jpg|Twilight after failing to hatch Spike's egg in The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight_Sparkle_Avatar_State_S1_E23.png Agave and cactus.png Spike yawning s01e23.png Infant Spike s01e23.png|Baby Spike Spike gigantic head sticking out spire S1E23.png|Magically Enlarged Spike Princess_Celestia Spike Twilight's_Power S1E23.png|Princess Celestia is intrigued by Twilight Sparkle's raw power. Filly Twilight and Celestia and Spike s01e23.png Twilight_Sparkle_Smile_S1_E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_Shoked_S1_E23.png Twilight_Sparkle_Moar.PNG|More!? twilight cutie mark.JPG|"My cutie mark!" Twilight_Sparkle's_Parents_S1_E23.png undefined|undefined|link=undefined Pinkie Pie: The party FillyPinkiePie.png|Pinkie as a filly. Pinkie Pie5 S01E23.png|Pinkie blown away Rock Farm Rainbow.png|Between a rock and a rainbow First Pinkie Smile.png|Pinkie Pie's first ever smile Blinkie sister.png|Pinkie's sister and her dad Pinkie Pie Family Surprised.png|Pinkie Pie surprises her family with a party it's called a party!.JPG|Pinkie as a filly, throwing her very first party. Pinkiesmile.png|She's so adorable PinkiePieFamily.png|Pinkie's family smile at Pinkie Pie's first party Pinkie Pie Dancing With Family.png|Pinkie Pie dancing with her family Pinkie Pie6 S01E23.png|Her cutie mark appears. Rainbow Dash: The race Happy Filly Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash during the race. Rainbow Dash Very Happy S01E23.png|Ain't she cute? Rainblast.png|The very first Sonic Rainboom ever Impossicrash.jpg|Rainbow Dash after completing her first Sonic Rainboom Big Smile.jpg|Rainbow Dash's face, after learning the Sonic Rainboom is true. Amazed crowd S1E23.png|Filly Rainbow Dash amazes a crowd with her Sonic Rainboom RainbowDashRainboom.png|RD performing the Sonic Rainboom. RD gets cutie mark.JPG|Rainbow Dash gets the biggest prize of all: her cutie mark! Category:Galleries Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:The Cutie Mark Chronicles images